Switch
700px|center Wie ihr vielleicht schon mitbekommen habt, veranstaltet Nintendo aktuell in mehreren deutschen Städten Hands-on-Events für die neue Switch Konsole. Ich war auf der Veranstaltung in Berlin und habe mir mal angeschaut, wie das System funktioniert und auf welche Spiele sich Nintendo Fans freuen können! Viel am Launch der Nintendo Switch erinnert an den der Wii vor zehn Jahren. Ein von der Firma selbst als revolutionär angekündigtes neues Spielsystem für die ganze Familie mit innovativen Mini-Spielen, wenigen großen Kult-Titeln und diversen Retro-Games. Doch was für die Wii zu einer riesigen Erfolgsgeschichte wurde, wird sich für die Switch wohl nicht so einfach reproduzieren lassen. 'Frischer Wind in Hyrule' Das Event in Berlin hat einen guten Einblick in die nahe Switch-Zukunft gegeben. Dem wohl am meisten entegengefieberten Titel The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild wurde ein großer Bereich inklusive Bäumchen gewidmet, wo man mindestens zwanzig Minuten lang in das neue, zugegeben riesig wirkende Hyrule eintauchen konnte. Gespielt wurde auf dem aus Joy-Cons und Zwischenstück zusammengebauten Controller, oder dem Pro Controller, der klassischen Controller-Version. Die ist übrigens nicht im Lieferumfang enthalten und kostet fast 70 Euro... für mich eine ziemliche Enttäuschung, aber so wirklich kann man Nintendo ja nicht vorwefen, dass sie ihre neue Technologie pushen wollen. Die zusammengesteckte Variante liegt zudem auch ganz gut in der Hand, auch wenn sie etwas schmaler ist, als Konsolenspieler bisher gewohnt sind. Ein wenig gestört hat mich die asymmetrische Anordnung der Analog-Sticks, aber auch daran gewöhnt man sich relativ schnell. thumb|right|335 pxDer neue Zelda-Titel hat ja schon mit dem Exploration Trailer die Herzen höher schlagen lassen und auch der erste Spiel-Eindruck enttäuscht nicht. Die Macher bleiben dem etwas gröberen Comic-Look der Figuren treu, legen sich aber bei atmosphärischen Open-World-Gestaltung mächtig ins Zeug. Als Link aus seinem 100-jährigen Schlaf erwacht, streift er sich ein paar zu klein geratene Lumpen über, die seine Hüftknochen betonen und macht sich im androgynen Model-Look auf in die Welt aus alten Ruinen, wehendem Gras und weiten Schluchten. Der Spiritualitäts-Faktor wurde hier definitiv noch etwas nach oben gedreht. Die riesige Fläche wirkt zunächst fast ein bisschen überfordernd, letztendlich kann man es aber kaum erwarten, so viel wie möglich zu erkunden und vor allem, endlich ein Pferd zu finden, das die Sache ein wenig beschleunigt. Zelda begeistert also wie erwartet – allerdings wird der Titel auch für die WiiU erscheinen. Für alle, die die letzte Nintento-Konsole noch zu Hause haben, also kein schlagendes Verkaufsargument für die Switch. '1-2-Switch!' Auch wenn sich Nintendo-Kinder (z.B. ich) wohl mit am meisten auf Zelda freuen, ist das nicht der Titel, der die neuen Switch-Eigenschaften am besten demonstriert. Das Wii-Sports Äquivalent ist "1-2-Switch", eine Sammlung aus Mini-Spielen, die sich am besten 200px|right|thumb|1-2-Samurai!mindestens zu zweit mit den kleinen Joy-Cons spielen lassen. Über 20 Spiele sind im Bundle enthalten, u.a. kann man Kühe melken, tanzen, kämpfen, sich duelliere, oder besonders schnell ein Telefon abheben!! Am letzten Beispiel wird deutlich, dass die Qualität der Titel doch sehr auseinandergeht und während einige tatsächlich viel Spaß bringen, ist auf den ersten Blick doch nichts dabei, das es mit dem Wii-Sport-Tennis- oder -Bowling-Kult aufnehmen könnte. Besonders überzeugend ist allerdings ein Spiel mit dem simplen Namen "Bälle zählen", bei dem man, ihr wisst schon... Das tut man allerdings nur indem man sich auf die Vibrationen im Joy-Con konzentriert. Das funktioniert erstaunlich gut und präsentiert perfekt, was die Switch letztendlich besonders macht. Für diesen Zweck wäre es allerdings mehr als wünschenswert gewesen, 1-2-Switch, wie damals Sports, mit der Konsole zu verkaufen, doch auch hier müssen die Spieler noch mal extra in die Tasche greifen und knapp 50 Euro investieren. 'Never ending Mario Kart' An der Mario Kart-Station konnte ich dann auch endlich die Handheld-Veriante der Switch ausprobieren und der erste Eindruck war: schwer! Es mag sein, dass durch ein paar kleine Sicherungen, die verhindern sollten, dass Tester die Joy-Cons abklicken und unauffällig thumbin die Tasche gleiten lassen, noch ein paar Gramm dazugekommen sind, aber trotzdem geht das Gerät vor allem im Vergleich zu anderen gängigen Handhelds deutlich mehr auf die Muckis. Ansonsten liegt es aber gut in der Hand und die Bildschirm Qualität enttäuscht nicht, was allerdings bei der gewohnten Mario Kart-Ästhetik auch nicht die größte Herausforderung ist. Der Gedanke, das Spiel vom heimischen Fernseher überallhin mitnehmen zu können, ist definitiv verlockend und von Unternehmensseite klug – die Idee steht und fällt wohl mit der Akku-Laufzeit, über die von Nintendo-Seite noch keine endgültigen Angaben gemacht wurden. Relativ festzustehen scheint allerdings, dass man ihn nicht austauschen können wird, was für Reisen etc. definitiv ein Minuspunkt ist. Die gleichen Probleme betreffen auch den ansonsten wirklich tollen Tabletop-Modus, bei dem der Bildschirm abgestellt und zwei Spieler daran mit den Joy-Cons vor einer Art Mini-Homescreen spielen können. 'Teure Versprechen' thumb|right|335 pxGenerell hat mir die Switch super gefallen, die vorgestellten Titel konnten mich allerdings nicht vollends überzeugen. Zelda ist wundervoll und (das noch nicht spielbare) Mario Odyssey sieht auch super aus, allerdings würde Nintendo etwas mehr Mut zu neuen großen Titel, die genau auf die Funktionen der Konsole ausgerichtet sind, mal wirklich gut stehen. Die kleinen 1-2-Switch-Titel machen Spaß, werden aber niemanden für mehrere Stunden fesseln und sind letztendlich Präsentationen von Versprechen, die bisher noch nicht eingelöst wurde. Dieser Mut ist natürlich auch gravierend von großen Developern abhängig, die aktuell offenkundig noch nicht an Bord sind. Ein großer Nachteil ist außerdem, wie im Text schon öfter angedeutet, der Preis. Ca. 300 Euro für die Konsole allein könnte man noch verschmerzen, mit dem Argument, dass das innovative System die größere Leistungsfähigkeit der Konkurrenz ausgleicht. Das Zubehör, wobei es sich nicht nur um Bonus-Luxusartikel handelt, ist allerdings so teuer, dass man zusammen mit den Spielen schnell auf den doppelten Betrag kommt. Man kommt nicht umhin, der Switch mindestens Startschwierigkeiten zu prophezeien. Hoffen wir, dass Nintendo sie überwinden kann.